All Eds are Off
----- Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show is a 90-minute Ed, Edd n Eddy TV movie. In the movie the Eds set out on a quest to find Eddy's Older Brother because he is the only one who can save the Eds from being turned into dork pudding by the outraged kids. Plot The following was released on Ed, Edd n Eddy fansite, The3eds, on November 8, 2008, taken from the CN Block Party issue: :"Oh, Brother! Hold on to your Jawbreakers because Ed, Edd n Eddy are back this November withheld because it has been changed. In a brand new feature-length movie! This time Eddy has gone too far and pulled a prank that has the whole neighborhood gang after him. And only one person can save him... his legendary, never seen before, older brother! Cartoon Network kicks off the fun with a 'Best of Ed, Edd n Eddy' marathon and wraps up the night with a HUGE movie event! So round up your buddies for this hilarious premiere on withheld because it has changed at 7:00 pm on Cartoon Network!" An incorrect scheduling situation in the UK, in February 2009, gave fans more info about the movie, courtesy of Yahoo! TV Listings; :"After a scam goes badly wrong Ed, Edd and Eddy are forced to hightail it from the cul-de-sac. Panicked, Eddy suggests they hideout at his Brother's place at least until the dust settles. Agreeing, the Eds embark on an epic journey through uncharted territories to locate "Big Bro's" whereabouts ... unaware that the enraged neighborhood kids are tracking them down for a 'dork' pounding!" Release The movie was completed on December 18, 2008, and wasn't in the hands of Cartoon Network until January 1, 2009. According to EEnE fansite Edtropolis.com, the movie had a private screening on April 1, on A.K.A. Cartoon's 15th birthday, which all of the cast and crew attended. The movie first aired in Scandinavia, on Cartoon Network Nordic, on May 31, 2009, two months after the original planned air date, of March 29. The trailer shown building up to the premiere showed the Eds all putting on some sort of rings (used in many European EEnE ads) while it shows some of the scenes of the movie, including Eddy's Brother's car (with Kevin hanging onto the window of the car) crashing out of Eddy's House, the Eds sailing a boat, and Sarah with a cardboard camera. Australia was the next country to air the movie, on June 5. A trailer aired in Australia, showing other clips from the movie, only this is a trailer for new shows airing on CN in June. Scenes include the Eds on a cliff, Eddy ramming Ed and Double D's heads together and the Eds in a field. Later that week, Jack2468 also confirmed that an actual trailer for the movie aired. He posted that the movie footage was in 16:9 widescreen (a first for EEnE), Kevin on his bike and Rolf wearing warpaint and riding Wilfred chasing The Eds in Eddy's brother's car in the junkyard, Ed powering the car by carrying it and Eddy "steering" the car (with only his three hairs visible). He heard dialog such as Ed saying "Where are we going, Eddy?" and Eddy replies saying "MY BIG BRO'S PLACE!". The movie will air in CN Australia's Popcorn Fridays Movie Block. Just days later, another trailer aired with Wilfred with heaps of suitcases (and Rolf) on top of him, walking through some desert area and the kids (and Plank) on a bus headed to 160 Downtown which changes to Vengeance. This trailer was later used for Southeast Asia, which aired there on June 13. Trivia *A lot of fans believe this is the final episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, yet there could be a season 7 due to the shortened season 6. *An online petition has been made to urge Cartoon Network to air the movie soon. The petition was made by Chris Leonido. http://www.petitiononline.com/ty4521/petition.html *The fact of CN putting a real release date for the movie means it will soon spread to CN for the US. However, keep in mind that the air dates could end up to be false. * When Eddy shocks Ed with the electric gum, all of his (Ed) alter-egos, previous looks, costumes, even his past and future self shows up. *There is PROOF that Eddy's Brother is NOT the Kankers in a costume. A clip on YouTube is shown that the Eds make it to Eddy's Older Brother's place. You'll see the Kankers not IN a costume, they are outside of Eddy's Brother's Trailer. *According to the Southeast Asia trailer, Plank is driving a bus! The bus is going for "Vengance", meaning Plank also wants revenge on the Eds. *Jonny and Plank's alter-egos, Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood, return in the movie. Video Gallery Trailers Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's big picture show Trailer REAL!|The first trailer for the movie, in Danish. Video:CN Australia June 2009|The second trailer, part of a CN ad in Australia. Video:Big Picture SHow SE Asia trailer|The Southeast Asia trailer, also used in Australia, the best quality trailer yet. Clips Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show - A clip of the intro|The intro to the movie Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture show - car scene clip|Car chase scene! Category:Episodes